


rich

by WinchesterBurger



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alpha!Obi-Wan, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meeting, Fluff, M/M, omega!Anakin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-04
Updated: 2017-07-04
Packaged: 2018-11-23 13:00:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11402922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WinchesterBurger/pseuds/WinchesterBurger
Summary: Anakin's parents tried to find their son a partner.He found him on his own.





	rich

**Author's Note:**

> It's my first A/B/O fic, I hope it's good enough.  
> English isn't my native language so I'd be very happy if you wrote in comment what I did wrong ;)

Since their only son turned out to be an Omega, Mr. and Mrs. Skywalker tried not to look as disappointed as they felt. Of course they thought Anakin will be an Alpha or at least a Beta. All men in their family were them, including Anakin’s father and grandfather, so it was a great surprise when their thirteen-year-old boy got a heat. Really great.  
  
They had to abandon all their plans and gain new contacts - the old ones were phone numbers to parents of Omegas. Their duty was to find their son a good partner, they were sure about that.  
  
It didn’t matter that Anakin didn't want any.  
  
So when he hit eighteen, they started to arrange him dates. Firstly, there were only Alphas - a bit older, tall, strong and impressive boys with nice smiles, but lust in their eyes, too. He was too frightened of them, namely his parents tried to appoint him with Betas. It was a little better; they weren’t as dominant and scary as his former dates, however it was still something hideous in them - they didn’t want _Anakin_ , they wanted his _body_ and his family’s _money_.  
  
This afternoon he was coming home after such a meeting - this time it was Alpha again; handsome twenty-year-old boy named Michael who gave him a bouquet of red roses and took him to this gorgeous restaurant where Anakin’s parents used to go. He seemed to be kind and even didn’t touch him at the time they were having dinner, yet when they left the building and went to a park he was touching him almost _everywhere_ he could.  
  
Therefore Anakin slapped him in the face and, with head held high, walked away while this fool watched him, rubbing his red cheek. Anakin didn’t call his dad to pick him up from the center; he didn’t want another squabble about how fussy and rude Omega he was, so decided to walk on his own. It was pretty cold and getting dark, and there were some Alphas who were turning around to him while passing him and sniffing his smell - it was mainly natural, because he didn’t like perfumes, and that’s why he was so standing out in the crowd.  
  
Anakin rubbed his arms one more time - he had to walk like ten more minutes, but he was already freezing. Stupid vulnerability of Omega.  
  
“Hey, kiddo.”  
  
He automatically turned his head to the source of a voice in one moment, and was hit by a smell in a second. The scent was sharp, but not nasty; it contained something like smell of pepper and cinnamon, and sweet muffin. Despite this the boy curled up a little when he recognized an Alpha in this.  
  
“Oh, sorry. I didn’t want to frighten you.” The same voice said and now Anakin could see whose it was.  
  
A bit older, but rather shorter than him blond was standing a step or two from Anakin, looking at him with beautiful blue eyes. He wore some white T-shirt, frayed jeans and well-worn leather jacket, and held a shopping bag in his hand. The stranger smiled warmly to him, attention and care shining in his deep eyes.  
  
“I just wanted to ask if you don’t wanna my jacket… You’re trembling, I see.” He said, and though Anakin was taller and seemed to be stronger he looked away from him.  
  
“I… No, thank you, I’m fine” he answered, and turned around to leave, but then he felt firm grip on his forearm and frozed. The man seemed to notice it, because he slacken his hold; only a little, like he didn’t want Anakin to run away.  
  
“I’m sorry.” He said again, and Anakin looked at him just in time to see his regretful smile. “I’m Obi-Wan.”  
  
The boy hesitated for a second before he answered. “Anakin.”  
  
The stranger brightened up at this.  
  
“It’s not a nice time for Omega to walk alone through the city, is it?” He asked, but his voice was still kind; not irreverent as another Alphas sounded when talking to him.  
  
“Fresh air, you know, they said I need to get more fresh air.” Anakin mumbled. Obi-Wan laughed in amusement. He seemed to get Anakin’s dry joke what was unusual.  
  
“But, really, I think you need this.” The Alpha said, then took his jacket off and handed him with endless smile on his lips. Anakin took it without a word, yet he found himself smiling thankfully. He was overwhelmed by the smell of the jacket; still cinnamon and muffin, still lovely and saying _home_.  
  
This Alpha was more interesting than all his dates altogether.  
  
“Thanks” the boy whispered and watched Obi-Wan nodded gentlemanly.  
  
His answer made Anakin smile even wider. “My pleasure, dear.”  
  
They were just standing there and looking at each other for over a minute before Obi-Wan decided to open his mouth.  
  
“May I escort you, wherever you’re heading at, sweetheart?” He asked, and Anakin blushed at this delightful name.  
  
“I think… Yes, I would be glad if you did.” His smile was given back what made him even more shy. Obi-Wan pulled a hand to him - at first Anakin thought he wanted to catch his own and started to panic, then he saw the Alpha was waiting for him to take it like a lady.  
  
So he smiled and did it.  
  
He didn’t think Obi-Wan was rich (that was what his parents was expecting from his partner), but he was definitely unique.


End file.
